Fat
English Etymology fætt Pronunciation * , , * ** Adjective # Carrying a larger than normal amount of fat on one's body. #: The '''fat' man had trouble getting through the door.'' # Thick. #: The '''fat' wallets of the men from the city brought joy to the peddlers.'' # Bountiful. # Variant form of phat. # A poorly played golf shot where the ball is struck by the top part of the club head. (See thin, shank, toe) Synonyms * chubby, chunky, corpulent, lardy (slang), obese, overweight, plump, porky (slang), rotund, tubby, well-fed * thick * bountiful, prosperous Antonyms * lean, skinny, slim, thin Translations * Albanian: trashë (i/e) * Arabic: , *: Egyptian: (tixiin) * Armenian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: , , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , , , * Esperanto: grasa, korpulenta * Finnish: lihava, läski (derogatory) * French: * German: dick; fett * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: 太った(ふとった, futotta) * Kurdish: * Latin: obesus, , , , * Latvian: resns * Lithuanian: , * Macedonian: , * Manx: * Norwegian: feit, korpulent * Old Irish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: rossu * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Albanian: trashë (i/e) * Armenian: * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * German: dick; fett * Greek: * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Sicilian: rossu * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Welsh: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * Greek: * Macedonian: * Portuguese: * Swedish: , * : дебел * : موٹا , موٹى Noun fat (uncountable and countable; plural fats) # A specialized animal tissue with a high oil content, used for long-term storage of energy. # A refined substance chemically resembling the oils in animal fat. # That part of an organization deemed wasteful. #: We need to trim the fat in this company # A large tub, cistern, or vessel; a vat. # A person or animal that is overweight or obese. # An erection. #: "I saw Daniel crack a fat." Synonyms * adipose tissue, lard (in animals; derogatory slang when used of human fat) * grease, lard * vat Quotations vat * 1882, In 1431 New College purchases brewing vessels, under the names of a mash fat, for 6s. 10d., a wort fat for 2s., a 'Gilleding' tub for 2s. 6d., and two tunning barrels at 8d. each, a leaden boiler for 24s., another for 12s., and a great copper beer pot for 13s. 4d. — James Edwin Thorold Rogers, A History of Agriculture and Prices in England, volume 4, page 429. Translations * Albanian: dhjamë * Armenian: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: vet , vetlaag * Esperanto: * Finnish: rasva; silava or läski (pork fat) * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Ido: * Italian: * Kurdish: * Latin: * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: жир , сало n coll. * Sicilian: rassu , sivu , siu * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: కొవ్వు (kovvu) * Albanian: yndyrë * Armenian: * Croatian: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: gras , matière grasse * Greek: * Ido: * Italian: * Kurdish: * Macedonian: , * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Swahili: * : мазнина * : tuk * : چربى Verb # To make fat; to fatten. #: kill the fatted calf Translations * Albanian: majm * Danish: opfede * Dutch: * Esperanto: grasigi * Finnish: * Italian: * Macedonian: , * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Swedish: Related terms * fat camp * fat chance * fatten Anagrams * , AFT * ATF * FTA * TAF * TFA Category:1000 English basic words ---- Albanian Noun fat # luck Category:Albanian nouns ---- Catalan Etymology Latin fatum Noun fat # fate Category:Catalan nouns ---- French Etymology Latin fatuus Adjective fat # conceited Anagrams * * taf Category:French adjectives ---- Icelandic Etymology From . Pronunciation * *: Noun # vat # item of clothing Declension ---- Norwegian Noun # plate # vat # barrel ---- Swedish Noun fat # saucer; a small dish # plate (serving dish) # barrel (oil or wine), cask, keg (beer) # barrel; a unit of volume. Usually referring to the oil barrel of 158.9873 liters Derived terms ;saucer * tefat ;serving dish * serveringsfat * kakfat ;barrel; container * fatöl Idioms * ha någons huvud på ett fat - have someone's head on a platter * det ligger någon i fatet - "it's in someone's plate" - about something that is, or is by others perceived as, an obstacle (physical or mental) to someone Category:Swedish nouns ---- Volapük Etymology German Vater, English father Pronunciation * Noun '''fat' # father Declension Category:Volapük nouns af:fat ang:fat ar:fat zh-min-nan:fat ca:fat da:fat de:fat et:fat el:fat es:fat fa:fat fr:fat ko:fat hr:fat io:fat id:fat is:fat it:fat kn:fat kk:fat sw:fat ku:fat lo:fat la:fat lt:fat li:fat hu:fat ml:fat nl:fat ja:fat oc:fat pl:fat pt:fat ro:fat ru:fat simple:fat fi:fat sv:fat ta:fat te:fat th:fat tr:fat vi:fat vo:fat zh:fat